


Smile because it happened

by xisuthros



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Poems, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smile" poem prompt from Tumblr. Hope its not too bad, this is my first attempt at poetry since high school!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile because it happened

Your smile is my freedom, the thing I long to obey  
It shines bright in my eyes like the cheery light of day.  
Oh to hold and to keep it, that warm and loving glow  
But time is now my enemy; my sins are blood on snow.

Your words soothe my heart, making sure I can breathe.  
My head says it cannot be, though my soul does softly plead.  
How tainted is my mind, how wretched are my deeds,  
That you would ever think to be with a thing like me?

I know your protests; God knows that I do.  
But can’t you see that I am doing what is best for you?  
Everyone does see, though very few will know  
How very hard it is for me to let you go

As I turn to walk away, hiding my broken heart  
You grab my hand, bridging gaps that have always kept us apart.  
How could I live, you say, without you being here?  
My reply is sad, the kind that weighs heavy on the recent years.

You turn me slowly, those hands still on my own  
And whisper the quiet words that I am not alone  
My eyes stay fixed, staring sadly at the floor  
Though my heart swells, how can I love you more?

Your words start quiet, their meaning strong and bold  
Saying that your heart has always been mine to hold.  
And no matter what my sins, however deep my crime  
You’d always be there, beside me the whole damn time.

My heart begins to flutter, as if coming back to life  
Is it real, can it be, that I’m starting to see the light?  
Your smile pulls me in, convinces me it’s true  
That no matter how long we have, I’ll never be without you

So now here we are, standing on the edge  
That I look at you and make this solemn pledge  
My love, my darling I will swear to thee  
If you’ll have me, it is here I’ll always be

As your arms surround me and my lips meet your neck  
My mind can’t seem to fathom how lucky I can get  
To have you here, safe and sound, and everything be fine.  
To see that smile and know deep down that it is really mine.


End file.
